No me dejen
by Montserrat Fujioka Laufey
Summary: Lo que vieron... las dejó perplejas. Luego rompieron a llorar, como si después de todo el miedo que habían pasado finalmente hubieran llegado a su límite. La pequeña figura, que en realidad tenía su tamaño, que siempre les había resultado tan familiar hubiera sido prácticamente irreconocible, de no ser por el moño rosado adornando su cabeza. Story of the Blanks. Bad Ending.


**Ya está, mi primer fic de My Little Pony .w.**

**Esto es, más que nada, un regalo para TheWhiteMouthCat, mi querida hermanita, quien me está adentrando cada vez más en el universo de MLP –cuando me di cuenta, llevaba unos… casi cuarenta capítulos vistos… yay– y ya he jugado varios juegos, pero este es probablemente mi favorito. Me encanta **_**Story of the Blanks~**_

**En fin… espero les guste~**

_OoO_

Corrió, corrió, y siguió corriendo, hasta que empezó a sentir que las patas le quemaban por la velocidad y el esfuerzo. Pero no podía detenerse. Si disminuía el paso, sabía que sería atrapada por _aquellos._ Pero, incluso aunque siguiera corriendo toda la noche… ¿Lograría escapar?

La pequeña Apple Bloom ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Iba galopando lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas patitas, mientras más y más esqueletos brotaban de la tierra, todos negros, todos siniestros, y ojos tan rojos como la sangre que buscaban.

La iban a rodear… o más bien ya la estaban rodeando. A la potranca le pareció ver un destello de luz por un recodo, pero iba tan rápido que, cuando intentó darse la vuelta, ya no podía hacerlo. Derrapó por el suelo, aunque solo era tierra, pero cometió el error de detenerse por un momento. Y algo empezó a salir del sitio donde tenía puestas las patas traseras. Apple Bloom gritó dándose cuenta de ello, girándose de golpe, pero sintió una especie de dolor en un flanco, y el _Flanco Blanco_ ya la tenía apresada. Apple Bloom intentó liberarse, llenando el bosque con nuevos gritos, que resonaron quizá hasta sus rincones. El sitio donde Apple Bloom había resbalado comenzó a llenarse de Flancos Blancos.

Segundos después, todo había terminado.

El silencio regresó. Un silencio helado, maldito, se apoderó del lugar.

El bosque entero apestaba a muerte.

—Otra vez… —Susurró Mitta— Otra vez… y otra vez…

_OoO_

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Dos? ¿O tan solo uno? No, era imposible que fuera solo uno… parecía haber pasado tanto…

¿Qué había sucedido? Nadie estaba del todo seguro; la explicación de Twilight no parecía ser suficiente. Había llevado a Apple Bloom consigo dentro del bosque Ever Free, a llevarle unos libros a Zecora. Pero de repente unos árboles les bloquearon la salida, y cuando Twilight terminó de mover los troncos del camino, Apple Bloom ya no estaba.

Twilight pasó toda la noche buscándola, por cada zona que conocía, y algunas que desconocía del bosque Ever Free. No logró encontrarla, ni con magia.

Después, se fue directamente al pueblo, a comunicar con todo y su gran vergüenza y culpa lo que había pasado.

Desde aquel momento, habían pasado dos días y una noche, y nadie había logrado hallar ni rastro de Apple Bloom.

Sobraba decir lo destrozada que estaba la familia Apple.

La misma Twilight, responsable en mayor parte del hecho, estaba tan abatida, sintiéndose tan culpable que no se había dedicado a otra cosa más que buscar a Apple Bloom durante las últimas 48 horas.

Nadie estaba teniendo éxito.

Pero había un par al que apenas y se le prestaba atención por ello. Un par de jóvenes y pequeñas potrancas, que tampoco tenían _cutie mark_, como Apple Bloom. Eran las mejores amigas de ésta, y estaban siendo dejadas de lado casi por completo.

—Scootaloo…

La aludida siguió mirando por la ventana, viendo las nubes de un opaco y deprimente gris.

—…¿Si?

—Scootaloo, tenemos que hacer algo —Dijo Sweetie Belle finalmente, logrando captar la atención de su amiga.

—¿Hacer qué?

Sweetie Belle, pese a su mal semblante general, que recordaba a las nubes en ese momento, adoptó una especie de aire decidido, similar al de su hermana mayor cuando decidía que había cosas más importantes que una nueva línea de vestidos.

—Ir al bosque Ever Free. Tú y yo… tenemos que buscar.

_OoO_

—Odio decir esto, pero deberíamos darnos prisa. No creo que tu hermana regrese muy tarde a tu casa… está preocupada por ti.

—Es verdad… —Contestó Sweetie Belle quedamente, pero fue su único comentario.

Llevaban ya un rato andando por el bosque Ever Free. Solas. A todas luces era una mala idea, y además una muy peligrosa. Pero estaban cansadas de ver como todos hacían su esfuerzo por buscar a Apple Bloom, y ellas no podían hacer lo mismo.

Apple Bloom hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellas.

Llevaban una lamparita, que era toda su guía, y procuraban evitar los caminos que recordaban haber tomado antes. Eso era todo lo que sabían.

De repente, Sweetie Belle se detuvo sin más, y Scootaloo hizo lo mismo, viéndola sin entender.

—¿Qué ocurre…?

Sweetie Belle, sin poder ocultar su temor, logró decir:

—M-me pareció ver… algo.

Ambas se asustaron al oír eso. Scootaloo, por ser noticia nueva para ella; y Sweetie Belle, por la reacción de Scootaloo.

No se atrevieron a decir más, pero siguieron caminado, bien juntas, y alerta en todo sentido. Brincaban con cada mínimo ruido. Minutos después, de la nada, algo cruzó en su campo de visión, una especie de luz, que casi parecía una pequeña estrella bajada del cielo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Masculló Scootaloo, alarmada, y las dos retrocedieron por inercia.

La lucecita se introdujo en una zona al lado de un árbol, y desapareció.

Los dos miembros restantes de las _cutie mark_ crusaders se miraron.

—En serio, ¿qué ha sido eso? —Repitió Scootaloo, estremeciéndose ligeramente al decirlo.

—No lo sé —Respondió Sweetie Belle, dudosa.

Se quedaron pensando que hacer, hasta que Sweetie Belle retomó la palabra.

—Qué tal si… ¿es una señal…?

—¿Una señal…?

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, y llegaron a una conclusión al mismo tiempo.

—De Apple Bloom —Completaron ambas, y sonrieron levemente.

—Bueno… vayamos —Dijo Scootaloo, y se aproximaron hacía el punto donde había desaparecido la luz. La mayoría de su miedo se había alejado después de la aparición de la lucecita. Era como si la luz se hubiera llevado sus temores, dejando un sentimiento apacible. Al menos por el momento.

—¡Hay una entrada!

Ninguna perdió más el tiempo, y, vacilando sobre quien iría primero, prefirieron pasar las dos juntas.

Se arrepintieron.

El bosque en esa parte se les hizo como salido de una película de terror. Había algo en el ambiente, en el aire, que susurraba algo inentendible, aunque no soplaba el viento. Fuera lo que fuera, les puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Q-que estaría haciendo Apple Bloom aquí? —Susurró Scootaloo, avanzando quedamente al lado de su única compañía.

—Quizá se perdió… —Respondió Sweetie Belle, todo en murmullos.

Su recorrido por el bosque no pudo ser menos placentero, ni más escalofriante. Ambas tenían la impresión de estar siendo observadas a cada momento, pero ninguna se atrevía a comentarlo, con un particular miedo de que al hablar atrajeran a alguna bestia desconocida. A duras penas intercambiaron un par de susurros durante los penosos minutos que pasaron así. Pero en cierto punto de su búsqueda clandestina, escucharon un ruido, y el pulso de ambas se disparó, al tiempo que quedaban paralizadas del miedo.

Identificaron, entre las sombras, la figura de un pony que se acercaba hacía ellas. Obviamente su impulso fue echar a correr, pero una parte de ellas las retuvo, manteniéndolas con las patas adheridas al mismo lugar. Pronto descubrieron que era ese algo.

Lo que vieron las dejó tan perplejas que no lograron procesarlo hasta varios segundos después. Luego, rompieron a llorar, como si después de todo el miedo que habían pasado finalmente hubieran llegado a su límite.

La pequeña figura —que en realidad tenía su tamaño— que siempre les había resultado tan familiar hubiera sido prácticamente irreconocible, de no ser por su cabello rojizo, y el gracioso moño rosado adornando su cabeza.

Su crin, antes esponjada y de un rojo brillante, ahora estaba opaca y enmarañada, acorde con su moño sucio y manchado de tierra. Sus ojos, antes dorados, no tenían ni pupilas. En su rostro solo había un par de grandes orbes rojos. La pequeña intentó acercarse a ellas, pero ni Sweetie Belle ni Scootaloo lograron evitar su impulso de retroceder.

—Chicas… —Dijo la figura, con voz queda, quebrada. Su piel, si es que tenía, era de un tinte más negro que la misma noche, y las dos potrancas no le quitaban la vista de encima, con los ojos desorbitados, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que soltaban.

—¿A…pple Bloom…? —Extrañamente, Sweetie Belle fue la primera en recuperar el habla, o al menos en atreverse a hablar, mientras que Scootaloo apenas parecía estar saliendo del shock.

—No…

Apple Bloom —o lo que quedaba de ella— agachó la cabeza.

—Las he extrañado —Dijo, y en su rostro logró aparecer un débil amago de sonrisa.

—¿Qué… que te pasó? —Consiguió decir Scootaloo, comenzando a salir de su asombro y horror, mirándola asustada, y con una chispa de enojo amenazando con brotar— ¿Quién te hizo esto…?

—¡Oh, Apple Bloom! —Exclamó Sweetie Belle, y se le escapó un sollozo.

—Estoy… bien —Respondió la aludida, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Era una mentira demasiado grande, y demasiado obvia— Sabía que vendrían… ¡lo sabía! —Dijo, y volvió a enderezarse, mirándolas con una especie de felicidad que les resultó a las tres muy amarga— Por un rato pensé que nadie llegaría-

No pudo seguir. Un ruido entre las ramas las alertó, y Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se pegaron una junto a la otra, asustadas. Momentos después vieron el origen del ruido, y chillaron.

Algo que no lograban identificar se asomaba de entre las sombras. Lo único que se distinguía entre la negrura eran sus enormes y brillantes ojos rojizos.

—N-no eres como ellos, ¿cierto? ¿verdad que no? — Instó Scootaloo, volteando hacía Apple Bloom.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No! Claro que no… yo nunca les haría nada… aquí también hay… buenos _ponys_, a pesar de todo —Un recuerdo asaltó su mente, y volvió a bajar la mirada. La levantó inmediatamente después de oír otro crujido más, que ya tan bien conocía—Ellos no deben hacerle lo mismo a ustedes… tal vez si les digo que son mis amigas…

—¡Pero Apple Bloom! — Sweetie Bell le giró, al notar como otro par de ojos rojos aparecían entre unos arbustos, y sintió el corazón en la boca— ¡Nosotras no podemos quedarnos!

—¡No se vayan! ¡Quédense un poco más! — Suplicó Apple Bloom tristemente— Estoy muy sola aquí…

— ¡N-nos harán picadillo si nos quedamos más! —Soltó Scootaloo, temblando.

—Pero… no me abandonen… quédense conmigo… —Apple Bloom extendió una pata hacía ellas, con un descorazonador gesto de dolor.

La pequeña naranjada vaciló. ¿Tomar su pata, aunque fuera para solo intentar consolarla, provocaría algún efecto secundario?

—S-scootaloo —Siseó Sweetie Belle, llamando su atención tocando con una pata un flanco de su amiga, de forma temblorosa.

Scootaloo la miró de soslayo, y la vio sudando, con expresión aterrorizada. No necesitó mirar más veces para notar que el número de ojos rojos rodeándolas había aumentado, y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

—A-apple Bloom… eres nuestra amiga —Dijo, a duras penas controlando su temblor—y-y te queremos… pero…

Las figuras que habían aparecido alrededor, que habían sido camufladas por su color negro como las sombras, empezaron a salir de entre la espesura y a mostrarse. Sweetie Belle dejó escapar un agudo chillido, y Scootaloo hizo lo mismo un instante después.

Los seres, que alguna vez habían sido ponys, estaban totalmente esqueléticos. De hecho, probablemente eran esqueletos.

Pero ninguna había visto nunca un esqueleto con huesos negros.

—¡Cuánto lo siento, Apple Bloom…! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Logró decir Sweetie Belle, sorbiendo sus lágrimas amenazando con regresar mientras miraba Apple Bloom, quien a su vez las miraba con gesto anhelante y abrumado por el dolor.

—¡No les hagan nada! —Exclamó, viendo a los Flancos Blancos acercarse sin disimulo hacia sus mejores amigas— ¡Deténganse! ¡Solo quiero hablar con ellas!

Sweetie Belle aprovechó la vacilación de Scootaloo para añadir de inmediato, por mero impulso, cuando se le ocurrió una idea:

—¡Ven con nosotras!

La confusión apareció en las caras de todos los presentes, y detuvo temporalmente a los Flancos Blancos.

La respuesta de Apple Bloom fue aún más dolorosa y difícil de asimilar.

—¡No puedo! —Susurró, y sus ojos destellaron más de lo normal. Dudó, y los Flancos Blancos volvieron a avanzar— Está bien, ¡es que ellos no me dejan! Aun no sé cómo… pero algún día lo haré, y volveré a casa… pero no quiero estar sola todo este tiempo… no…

—¿Cómo de que no te dejan? —Saltó Scootaloo, apenas reparando en la escasa distancia que quedaba ya entre los ponys malditos y ellas.

—¡Scootaloo! —Gritó a su vez Sweetie Belle, y la empujó ayudándose de su cuerno, causando que hiciera un gesto de dolor. Pero logró su cometido, y Scootaloo reaccionó a tiempo.

En un momento, como si se pusieran de acuerdo, pusieron patas en polvorosa, dedicando una última mirada a su preciada amiga.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Gimió Sweetie Belle, llorosa.

Apple Bloom, destrozada, se giró hacía ellas inmediatamente, como atraída por un imán.

—¡No, esperen…!

—¡Volveremos, Apple Bloom! —Gritó Scootaloo por última vez. Percibió como algo brotaba de la tierra cerca de ella, y sintió que algo arañaba su crin, a punto de rozar su cuello, y el terror aumentó su velocidad de huida.

A Sweetie Belle le pasó algo similar, y ambas lograron escapar por muy poco, tras tener la fugaz visión de una pony de colores normales, y resplandecientes ojos dorados. Luego, una poderosa luz las cegó, y cuando finalmente lograron abrir los ojos, estaban en la zona donde habían comenzado.

Asustadas, desconcertadas, perdidas, solas, como nunca lo habían estado en la vida, lloraron aun un poco más. Pero pronto la balanza se inclinó para otro lado, y las lágrimas se originaron más por su amiga que por el mismísimo miedo. Ahí, alguien las encontraría.

A Apple Bloom nunca nadie la iba a encontrar.

OoO

Viendo a sus amigas huir, le embargó una sensación similar a que si le hubiera caído el mundo encima, oprimiendo su corazón, terminando de sumirla en las tinieblas. ¿Tendría a aun corazón?

—No… no me dejen… —Alcanzó a musitar, antes de verlas perderse en el camino oscuro del bosque, el mismo que ella había intentado tomar. ¿Quería que lo lograran… o no?— No…

Quiso llorar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Las lágrimas no brotaban. Ella no era como Mitta, según veía. Quizá nunca podría llegar a llorar. Tendría que tragarse sus sentimientos, su dolor, su pena, su llanto, hasta que explotara como un globo demasiado inflado.

Globos. Iba a extrañar los globos.

A veces su familia hacía fiestas, y con ellos decoraban el granero. Y servían cosas deliciosas, compuestas por manzanas. Tartas, dulces…

No volvería a verlos jamás. ¿La extrañaría mucho Granny Smith? Apple Jack… y Big Mac… aunque, con el tiempo… ¿llegarían a olvidarse de ella? O Scootaloo, y Sweetie Belle… ¿Alguna vez olvidarían que la habían conocido?

Pese a todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Las _cutie mark _crusaders.

No iba estar para cuando ellas consiguieran su _cutie mark_.

Ella nunca iba a conseguir su _cutie mark._

En su nublada mente, las palabras que había oído antes de _transformarse _empezaron a martillar su mente, como si fueran agujas enterrándosele una y otra vez.

—_No te preocupes... _

—Ugh…

—_Nunca te convertirás como ella… _

—Yo no… no quería…

—_Te protegeremos…_

—Yo no quería… esto… yo…

—…_Para siempre"_

—¡Yo nunca pedí esto! —Las palabras no salían de su mente, como si se repitiera un disco rayado, y pasados unos segundos, creyó que enloquecería— ¡BASTA!

Gritó, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, en posición fetal, y los Flancos Blancos que aún quedaban a su alrededor se empezaron a dispersar al ver su estado.

—Basta… —siguió susurrando Apple Bloom, y las lágrimas que tanto había añorado comenzaron a brotar, después de todo— Por favor… no…

Los minutos pasaron, pero ella continuó en la misma posición, hasta que dejó de llorar. Su mirada rojiza escarlata se elevó, buscando el cielo.

No vio nada.

—¿Por qué…? Aunque esté…

Se dirigió una mirada vacía. Se veía tal cual era: rota, torcida. Una burda imitación de lo que alguna vez había sido.

—No me dejen…

_OoO_

**La inspiración para este fic –hasta el título– provino de este fanart, hecho por **_**almejaloca456, **_**en deviantart: **

** almejaloca 456 . deviantart art / MLP-Story-of-the-Blanks-No-me-dejen-348794067 (quiten los espacios) **

**Ejem, lamento si hay algún error; tal vez en cuanto a personalidades o algo, como decía, no es que conozca tanto de My Little Pony que digamos. **

**- Si esto tiene algún éxito, tal vez haga un bad ending… para este bad ending (?)**

**(Espero que te guste, Vicky Pie w) **

**En fin… sufrí haciendo esto, lo acepto. Casi mojo el teclado con las de San Pedro x'D **

**Ojalá les haya gustado~ **


End file.
